School Raze: Magic Destiny (Transcript)
Recap of recent events/Intro & Title Card Cozy Glow: Previously on Masters of Friendship... (The Overlord uses the Colossus to destroy buildings.) The Overlord: I'll destroy every building to find you! (Lloyd hears a call.) (Noble is on the phone.) Noble: Magic is disappearing all across Ninjago and Equestria! Cozy Glow: Didn't we learn about a creature that eats magic? Starlight Glimmer: Somepony should investigate. Lloyd: You need to go, now. (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons...) Jay: Why does Zane always have to be right? Can't it just be enough that we're tied to giant poles in the middle of the desert?! And don't forget Wu is being held hostage, forced to steal for Iron Baron the Dragon Armor, so that he can become invincible! Can't that be enough?! Iron Baron: Look around. This is a cruel world. We do what we must to survive. Wu: There's more to life than surviving. Gallus: I thought Starlight Glimmer was gonna be temporary headmare. Chancellor Neighsay: With Equestria under attack, ponies must stand together. Sandbar: I need the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My friends are in trouble. Nya: Does she ever quit? Ultra Violet: (wobbling) Eh-uh-yeeh-yeeh-yeeh-yeeh-aye-aye-uh. (Falls down. Sons of the Overlord gang drive in and surround the rest of the Resistance) Wu: It was because of his heart. She sensed goodness in him. What does she sense in you? Iron Baron: (throws the armor and a rock at Firstbourne. She encases him in molten lava) (in-distinctive muttering) Wu: Iron Baron's days are over. Kai: I thought you hated this place. Faith: I did. But you taught me that with courage, things can change. And I would rather stay and fight for change in my home, than run. But I cannot do it alone. Twilight Sparkle: Faith, if you ever need help, you know you have friends in Ninjago and Equestria. Faith: But, recently I heard from Star Swirl the Bearded. Ninja, Wu and Alicorn princesses: What? Faith: It means that back in Equestria, a young pony becomes the future headmare of the School of Friendship, and trapped Starlight Glimmer and all the Elemental Powers in the vortex. You must stop, or else the Magic source and the powers will be gone for good. Princess Celestia: What? Cole: Our Powers! Zane: We have to get them back! Wu: Or else, she will become... Cozy Glow: The future Empress of Friendship! laughter Kai: Master Wu, get us home. (????) Wu: Hold on! (????) :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjago City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) Cozy Glow: Episode 139: School Raze: Magic Destiny The Ninja and Alicorn Princesses return (The Sons of the Overlord are attacking Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth.) Nya: Uh! (Punches members of SotO back.) Get us out of here, Dareth! Dareth: (Trying to swing a member of SotO off his back) I don't exactly have a free hand at the moment. Lloyd: Euh. Uh. (Punches) Just keep swinging! (A vortex opens, everyone gasps, looking up to see Dragons flying out.) Wu: Break away! (The Colossus ( ( Cole: Our city! Jay: What's left of it. Kai: Let's just hope our friends are okay. (Earpiece beeps) Nya: You're coming in, loud and clear, brother. Jay: Nya?! Oh, you're alright. Nya: Oh... I don't know about that, but we could use a little help. Wu: The Alicorn princesses will be going to Equestria in a minute. (Back in Tartarus, the Mane Five and Spike confronted Tirek.) Rarity: Cozy Glow is behind all of this?! Lord Tirek: laughs I'm not usually a fan of ponies, but draining your precious world of magic so she could trap the five of you was inspiring! Including Twilight. coughs Spike: Um, there's six of us. Fluttershy: I knew we shouldn't have left! Applejack: But Starlight's in charge at the school. If anypony can stop Cozy Glow, it's her. Lord Tirek: Cozy Glow outsmarted the six of you! I doubt this Starlight stands a chance! (A vortex appears above Tartarus, Twilight Sparkle came to the Mane Five.) Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, I can handle this! Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Rainbow Dash: Glad to have you back! Fluttershy: Um, where are the rest of the princesses? Twilight Sparkle: They are in Canterlot. I helped the Dragon Hunters learned more about Friendship in this Realm. With Iron Baron gone, they are able to make the First Realm peace again. Applejack: Thank goodness you're back. Twilight Sparkle: But we have no time. While the rest of the Ninja and Wu battle against the Sons of the Overlord, we have to get out of here. Her students can't handle Cozy on their own. Rainbow Dash: Then I guess we'll just have to bust our way out! (yells) ( Rainbow Dash: (groans) That didn't work. (groans) Rarity: Not everything can be solved with brute force. We need magic to escape. Pinkie Pie: Maybe there's a way to get out without magic. Like a secret lever or a secret button or a secret admirer who knows a secret about you but is all, "Your secret's safe with me because I put it in Tartarus and I have a key!" Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid not. The most powerful villains and monsters of all time are trapped here. And without our magic, so are we. Cerberus: (whimpers, slurps) Twilight Sparkle: Unless... These creatures might be losing their magical powers, but there's still a magic that makes up what they are. Maybe we can borrow some of that. ( Zane: I've located their transmission. Wu: Lead the way. (Zane leads the way, icing most of the SotO gang.) Dareth: The Ninja are back!! Nya: And with very large Dragons. (SotO gang screams while Kai, Jay, and Cole's Dragons scare them off.) Lloyd: (laughing) Hahahaha. We did it! We held out! (Firstbourne lands. Wu backflips on to the ground.) Nya: Is that? (Master Wu turns, smiling.) Lloyd: Master Wu? Wu: When I was an old man, I was wise to avoid a fight. But today, I'm not an old man. (The Ninjas' Dragons land.) Nya: Yeahh!! Lloyd, Nya, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole: (run up to each other, screaming for joy) Yeahh!! Alright! Cole: Oh, look at us! The gang is back! Zane: But where are P.I.X.A.L. and Misako? Lloyd: Locked away in Kryptarium. (Dareth brings in Skylor.) Kai: (spots Skylor) Skylor! What happened? Nya: She tapped into the Overlord's power. (Dareth gives Skylor to Kai.) Nya: It was too much for her to bear. Lloyd: But I think we can save her, if we stop my father. Wu: Has your power returned? Lloyd: No, but Mistaké taught me power isn't what makes the Green Ninja. It's the person behind the power. Wu: She's no longer with us, is she? Dareth: You know, we wouldn't be here without that crazy, little woman. In honor of her, I recommend we drop all school and kick butt! (Dareth throws sword to Lloyd. Lloyd catches it. The Overlord continues to use the Colossus to destroy as many buildings as he can. People run away, screaming for their lives.) Lloyd: Dareth is right. We do this for Mistaké, and everyone else hurt by the Overlord. Wu: Ninja, can you stop the Colossus? Cole: We've learned a thing or two about taking down giants. (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole run to their Dragons.) Wu: Nya, you and Dareth, keep Skylor safe. Lloyd...you must confront the Overlord. Lloyd: I've survived without my power, but I don't know if I can stop him. Wu: You may be without power, but you are not without me. Lloyd: (raises arm) Ninja... Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole: (raise their chains) ...go! Dareth: See you on the other side. (closes entrance port to Battle Wagon) ( Wu: (yells out in surprise) Huh-ah. Lloyd: What's wrong? Wu: The Overlord. I feel his rage. The Overlord: I feel you, Wu. I see you brought the Ninja, but it's too late. ( ( The Overlord: Feel the wrath, of my True Potential! ( ( ( Kai: Looks like there's a few more who are unable to evacuate. Jay: Giant snakes, overlords, and now this? Why do people insist on living in this city? Cole: Because old friends are worth fighting for! (A car is stopped by broken road parts on the road. Jay's Dragon picks up the car, carrying it.) Jay: I know, the commute is terrible. (Zane sees people waiting to cross a broken gap in the road. Zane's Dragon connects the road with ice.) People: (cheer) Yeah! (slide on ice) Rufus MacAllister: (piece of road is about to crush him) Ahhh! (Kai fires his chain at him, carrying him to safety.) Rufus MacAllister: (waves) Super heroes do exist. (Kai waves back. The Battle-wagon passes SotO making fun of Gayle Gossip.) SotO: (laughing at Gayle's news crew) Hahaha! (plays with the equipment) Gayle: Whatever happened to freedom of the press? Dareth: (makes bird noises) Cawrh. Cawcaw. (leaps into view) Aha! When you mess with Gayle Gossip, you mess with the Brown Ninja. SoG Member: Ya hear that, fellas, the Brown Ninja made a mess. (Members laugh) Dareth: Huh? What? No, no, no, that's not what I—no! But it's gross, you twisted my words. Well, have all you want. It's time to wipe out crime! (SotO gang toughens up, walking towards Dareth) Yahh! (Trips over a stone, flips hitting the first SotO, flipping to hit Chopper Maroon against the wall, bounces off, sitting on the last SotO gang member. Battle-wagon rolls back in. Dareth turns to camera holder) Please tell me you got that. (Dareth walks backwards towards the battle-wagon) Gayle: Hey, wait! Who are you? Dareth: Huh. Your biggest fan. (Belly flops into the battle-wagon) Ha! (Gayle Gossip sighs and faints. Chopper Maroon returns to Kryptarium Prison to alert the other SotO gang.) Chopper Maroon: Mmph. The Ninja. They're back. The boss needs all hands on deck. Misako: The Ninja! P.I.X.A.L.: They've returned? Ronin: Well, I'll be. Karlof: Ugh. They need our help. The Resistance never quits! (Punches bars with his metal fist.) The Resistance never quits! Ronin: The Resistance never quits! Everyone in Prison: (Bangs on bars.) The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! (Ronin helps Karlof hit the bars.) The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! (Karlof delivers the last blow on the gate. Others chanting "The Resistance never quits" in the background. The SotO gang runs up to Karlof. Karlof bounces them back with his metal power. Ronin and Griffin Turner come to his side.) The Resistance: The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! Ronin: You ain't got the Vengestone to protect you now. (Griffin Turner speeds up the tower and pushes a button, opening all the gates.) The Resistance: The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! The Resistance never quits! Battle against the Overlord (Firstbourne is flying Master Wu and Lloyd towards the Borg Tower.) Lloyd: Tell me you know how to defeat him. Wu: Only a fool thinks he knows everything. I admit I know nothing! How this will end, is beyond me. (Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole have reached the Colossus. Colossus punches Jay's Dragon back.) Cole: Okay, we've got the people out of the way. Time to deal with the elephant in the roof! Zane: That is not an elephant, Cole. Kai: We got it, Zane. Just drain your chain on the big guy. Remember what Faith taught us. We do this together. Jay: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! (Thr Ninja wrap chains around the Colossus's legs. The Colossus breaks free. Firstbourne drops Master Wu and Lloyd off, and flies off. Lloyd spots a purple light and Master Wu nods, giving the signal to go up. Lloyd and Master Wu immediately stop and hold up their weapons.) The Overlord: My enemies. You may have the First Spinjitzu Master's sword, but now my power will surpass his. (Slow-mo of Master Wu and Lloyd turning towards the Overlord's dramatic entrance. The Overlord lands, opening his eyes. Master Wu and Lloyd take a fighting stance. The Overlord uses his power to create his own four mini swords.) The Overlord: (Leaps at them.) Heh-yah! (Lloyd jumps back.) Wu: (Runs up the wall and jumps down, confronting the Overlord) Woih! (Lloyd bounces from a wall, striking at the Overlord. The Overlord blocks him. Master Wu and Lloyd drive the Overlord back. The Overlord strikes Lloyd off the tower. Lloyd grabs the edge. The Overlord strikes Master Wu in the stomach, bouncing him back. The Overlord releases his power on the sword and uses it to lift Lloyd into the air and hit a wall above him. Lloyd drops to a platform in pain. Master Wu strikes at the Overlord, who blocks each of his moves.) Wu: What have you become?! ( The Overlord: Time has treated you well. You think your father's sword can hurt me? Wu: (grunting) No. But it can hold you! (Lloyd jumps down to join the fight, but Firstbourne raises her head. Master Wu drops his sword and backs away. Lloyd gets down on his side. Firstbourne sprays out her fire. The Overlord slowly absorbs the power to fuel himself.) The Overlord: Don't you get it?! (conjures his power again) The fight is what fuels me! Wu: Lloyd, take cover! (Lloyd and Master Wu run for cover. The Overlord blasts Master Wu and Firstbourne from the tower with his power.) Cole: (looking at the tower) What was that? Kai: Look out! (The Colossus punches Cole. Firstbourne catches Master Wu while he is falling.) Wu: (gasp) Lloyd. ( ( Lloyd: (grunting) Uh. (Grabs edge of the tower. The Overlord appears.) Gah!! The Overlord: (mockingly) Hello, Lloyd. And farewell. (Lloyd struggles to hold on.) The Overlord: How long can you endure? Lloyd: Uhh. I thought the fight is what fueled you. Is this how you fight? (The Overlord picks Lloyd up and throws him to the ground and picks up the Dragonbone Blade.) The Overlord: If only my old friend could see me now. (Lloyd and the Overlord start to fight.) Cozy Glow reveals her plans ( ( Cozy Glow: Uh, excuse me? Um, Chancellor Neighsay? Chancellor Neighsay: You might as well get used to calling me Headstallion Neighsay. I plan to be here for quite some time. Cozy Glow: Gee, it sure is a relief to have somepony in charge, what with the magical crisis going on. And we're all so grateful to you for taking care of those... non-ponies. But doesn't the EEA need you? Chancellor Neighsay: What the EEA needs is somepony to protect this school from the threats at Equestria's borders instead of gallivanting off on adventures beyond them. Cozy Glow: Twilight didn't just run off willy-nilly. She left me in charge. I'm her right-hoof mare! Chancellor Neighsay: Another in a long list of mistakes the Princess of Friendship has made. Rest assured, from now on, this school shall be run according to strict EEA guidelines. ( Chancellor Neighsay: The way it always should've been. Cozy Glow: Well, that sounds just peachy— ( Cozy Glow: ...Headstallion Neighsay. ( ( Sweetie Belle: Cozy Glow did all of this? How? Why? Apple Bloom: I don't know. But come on, y'all. We gotta get Starlight out of there before she comes back. Sandbar: Wait! ( Sweetie Belle: (screams) Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle! Sweetie Belle: Help! ( Apple Bloom: That's gotta be what's sucking up all the magic in Equestria. Sandbar: But if that's true, then Twilight and the others went to Tartarus for nothing. And if all of Equestria's magic's getting sucked up in there, there's no way for them to get back! Scootaloo: We need to get help! Sweetie Belle: But Starlight's trapped here, and there's no way to get word to Celestia or anypony else! Apple Bloom: I guess we're on our own. ( Gallus: (grunting) ( ( Smolder: Still locked, huh? Gallus: We gotta at least try to get out. Ocellus: Why? If Sandbar's turned his back on us, every other pony probably has, too. Yona: Sandbar not turn his back! Sandbar is our friend! Smolder: Uh, did you miss the part where he said he didn't want anything to do with us? Silverstream: Maybe he just said that so one of us could be free to snoop around and figure out what's going on. ( Sandbar: I dunno. That sounds too clever for a pony to come up with. Yona: (gasps, laughs) Yona knew Sandbar was still our friend! Sweetie Belle: We all are. Scootaloo: Except for Cozy Glow. That pony is not who we thought she was. Apple Bloom: She's the one draining magic out of Equestria! Young Six sans Sandbar: What?! Sandbar: We'll explain on the way. But right now, we gotta get to get to Chancellor Neighsay. Gallus: Huh? Sandbar: I know he doesn't like non-ponies. But if we tell him what's going on, he'll help. Cozy Glow's machinations ( Chancellor Neighsay: I am sure you are all concerned about the magic situation. But I want to assure you that this institution is safe, despite the absence of your headmare. As your new headstallion, let me be the first to say that the reign of Princess Twilight is over! From now on, this school will adhere to EEA doctrine, as it should have from the start! ( ( Cozy Glow: (claps) Thank you, Chancellor Neighsay, for that rousing speech. I know you're a stallion who truly believes what you say. And when you say this school will be run according to EEA doctrine, I know you mean it. And when you say there won't be any more lessons from the Princess of Friendship at the School of Friendship, I guess you mean that, too. ( Chancellor Neighsay: That's not exactly what— Cozy Glow: But Twilight decided to run her school outside of the EEA guidelines. And even though you tried to stop her, Princesses Celestia and Luna trusted her enough to support her. ( Chancellor Neighsay: Well, I-I wouldn't say that— Cozy Glow: So, since I know you mean what you say, my question is really for the students. Are we going to give the pony who already tried to wreck Twilight's school once another chance to do it? ( Cozy Glow: I guess things will have to stay the way Twilight wants them. Which includes leaving me in charge. ( Chancellor Neighsay: This—! I can—! Just—! ( Sandbar: Okay. So maybe we need a new plan. ( Cozy Glow: Oh, oh, not too tight. We don't want to hurt the Chancellor. ( Cozy Glow: I'm sure Twilight will know what to do with him when she gets back. Now, back to class, everyone. We let the EEA disrupt our friendship studies long enough. ( Chancellor Neighsay: (grunting) Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to have somepony in charge of the school. Cozy Glow: Oh, I do. You just aren't the pony I had in mind. ( Cozy Glow: I can't very well have the EEA running the school if I'' want to run it myself. Of course, that's just the beginning. You see, if there's one thing I've learned here, it's that friendship is the most powerful thing there is. And as headmare of the School of Friendship, nopony will have more friends than me! Making me the most powerful pony in Equestria! (maniacal laughter) ( '''Chancellor Neighsay': (gulps) ( ( Cozy Glow: (giggling evilly) Scootaloo: Hey, Cozy Glow! What's so funny? Sweetie Belle: Are you just happy to be running the school? Cozy Glow: Oh, I'm just keeping Twilight's seat warm. Apple Bloom: Still, it's pretty impressive. Sweetie Belle: Is there anything we can do to help? Scootaloo: We can hang out with you all day if you want. Cozy Glow: You know, there is something I need help with. Cutie Mark Crusaders: (cheer) ( ( ( ( Chancellor Neighsay: Oh, wonderful. I suppose you've all come to gloat? Silverstream: Actually, we've come to undo all these chains and free you! Chancellor Neighsay: But... But why? Yona: Now that nasty pony met even nastier pony, maybe nasty pony not be so nasty. ( ( ( Sandbar: Also, we'd kind of like to stop Cozy before she drains all the magic from Equestria. Chancellor Neighsay: She's behind that as well? I must get word to Celestia and Luna. Sandbar: How? Without magic, it'll take forever to get to them. Chancellor Neighsay: While it's true that unicorns have lost their ability to cast spells, the most potent magic in Equestria is housed in our... artifacts. The EEA medallion allows me to travel throughout Equestria. Its magic worked when I chained you up. Perhaps it still has enough to send me to the princesses. ( ( Ocellus: I hope he makes it. Smolder: I hope he doesn't come back and lock us up again. Gallus: If he comes back. Silverstream: Everything's gonna be fine! Twilight and the others are probably already on their way! Escape from Tartarus ( ( Cerberus: whimpers Fluttershy: Um, are you sure there's magic in Cerberus? Clarissa the pig has two tails, and while her singing voice is lovely, I don't think it's magical. Twilight Sparkle: We need to try everything if we want to get out of here. Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Tartarus isn't so bad. I could hang out here for a while! ( ( Pinkie Pie: Eh. Maybe not forever though. Lord Tirek: But that is just what it will be! If my protégé has followed my instructions, by sunset tonight, every last vestige of Equestrian magic will disappear into the ether forever! Twilight Sparkle: Have you even thought about what losing magic would mean? Lord Tirek: It means the six of you will be trapped here! Like me! Spike: Seven! Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. It means you're trapped here. Forever. With us. ( Lord Tirek: Uhhhh... I hadn't thought of it like that. Spike: So, what do we do, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Dash and Applejack nearly have Cerberus tired out. If Rarity pitches in, I think they can get him to sit still long enough to try what I have in mind. Fluttershy: I'm sure I can get the other monsters to help. to Spike Besides, I would never call them monsters. Spike: What about Tirek? He's probably got some magic, too, right? Pinkie Pie: Leave him to me. Rarity: Cerberus Down! Cerberus: growl Fluttershy: Okay, everyone! Time to show Equestria that you aren't monsters! You're wonderful, mystical creatures! ( ( Pinkie Pie: ::I know it's not your birthday, so ::You get a party, even though ::We'll sing and dance from one to ten ::And then we'll do it all again! :blows More tea, Princess Pudding Rock? voice "Oh! Don't mind if I do!" laughs I can do this all eternity. Lord Tirek: Fine! I'll help you leave! Just please stop! Pinkie Pie: Tirek's in! ( ( Apple Bloom: It's just so exciting to have a foal our age running things. We should have an ice cream social every day! Cozy Glow: That's a splendid idea, Apple Bloom. But to tell you the truth, the thing I need help with most is cleaning. Sweetie Belle: Say no more. Just take us around the school and show us everything you want cleaned. Cozy Glow: Well, actually, you could start right in here. Scootaloo: It looks pretty clean already. ( ( Cozy Glow: Do you three think you can fool me?! I know a diversion when I see it! ( Yona: Uh, why pony lead us back down here? Sandbar: We obviously can't handle Cozy on our own. But we can't just sit around and wait for help. So, there's one more prisoner I think we should free. Silverstream: Ooh! I guess Starlight! Is it Starlight? Yona: Counselor pony, come out! We need help with nasty pony! Sandbar: She can't talk to us from in there. We'll have to figure a way to get her out. Gallus: Hey! This is just like chapter twelve in "Kanthaka's Facts and Artifacts" from Twilight's class! ( ( Gallus: What? I've been studying. Finals are coming up, you know? Ocellus: Actually, I remember that, too! Cozy must've linked these artifacts to act like a mystical magnet, attracting all the magic in Equestria into that orb. Smolder: So, we can shut it down by yanking one of these things out, right? Ocellus: Sure, though that would probably cause a magical feedback loop and destroy the whole school! Cozy Glow: Destroy the School of Friendship?! Oh, dear! Chancellor Neighsay was wrong about a lot of things, but I guess he was right about all of you! ( ( Twilight Sparkle: All right. Is everypony ready? Rarity: Cerberus Sit! Good! Twilight Sparkle I can't say for how much longer. ( ( Pinkie Pie: All eternity! Lord Tirek: Yes, by all means, please! Just get on with it! Twilight Sparkle: throat Pinkie Pie: There's your cue, you evil centaur, you. ( ( Twilight Sparkle: grunting ( Twilight Sparkle: That's it! I think it's working! ( Twilight Sparkle: Come on! I don't know how long I can hold it! Rainbow Dash: Cerberus Good boy! Fluttershy: creatures Bye, friends. Hopefully, we'll be able to turn you all back into your normal, wonderful selves soon. Pinkie Pie: Lord Tirek Thanks for the assist, your redness! ( ( ( Pinkie Pie: Yay! Twilight did it! Twilight Sparkle: I couldn't have done it without all your help. Rarity: I'm not sure we did! ( ( Twilight Sparkle: No! Applejack: Tirek said all of Equestria's magic would be gone at sunset. Twilight Sparkle: Without magic, there's no way we'll get back to the school in time! Fluttershy: What does that mean? Twilight Sparkle: It means... we've failed! Battle for the school ( ( ( Cozy Glow: After everything Twilight's done for you, why would you want to destroy her school? Gallus: We don't! You're the one using these artifacts to drain magic from Equestria! Cozy Glow: Me?! We all just saw you with your claws all over them! gasps It all makes sense. These creatures want magic gone from Equestria because it's the only thing ponies have that they don't! Ocellus: Technically, there's a magical component when Silverstream and I transform. Yona: And Yona's friends' friendship is magic! Twilight said! Cozy Glow: And you repay her by sending her to Tartarus on a wild goose chase so you could destroy everything she built! gasps They've even trapped Starlight in that-that thing! We have to defend this school! ( ( Sandbar: No! No, don't listen to her! ( Gallus: screams Smolder: Gallus! Rest of Young Six: grunting ( Citrine Spark: They just sacrificed themselves trying to save their friend. Professor Dash always said there's nothing more loyal than that. Shouldn't we try to save them? Cozy Glow: They brought this on themselves. There's nothing we can do. Berry Bliss: That doesn't seem very generous. Or kind. Cozy Glow: Yeah, yeah. The Elements of Harmony are very important. They're just not applicable in every circumstance. And with magic gone from Equestria, I'm not even sure the Tree of Harmony will be as helpful as it once was. ( Cozy Glow: What's happening?! Berry Bliss: They're glowing like the Elements! I think the Tree of Harmony saved them! Gallus: Guess our friendship is pretty magical after all. Ocellus: Hurry! Grab the artifacts! Silverstream: Um, didn't you say that could destroy the school? Ocellus: But if we don't try, we could lose magic forever! Sandbar: You all better get clear! ( Cozy Glow: Wait! Where are you going?! Stoooooop! ( ( Friendship and power ( ( Yona: laughs Counselor pony—! Starlight Glimmer: Uh, it's nice to see you, too. Ocellus: I guess magic is back. Cozy Glow: You've ruined everything! Now Twilight and her ridiculous friends can escape from Tartarus! ( Cozy Glow: I mean... Yay! All my friends are safe! Applejack: You can drop the act, Cozy Glow! Your pen pal Tirek told us all about how he helped you suck up all that magic! Twilight Sparkle: But I still don't understand why. Cozy Glow: (growls) Why?! Because friendship is power! You might be the Princess of Friendship, but as headmare of this school, I can collect even more friends than you! ( ( Twilight Sparkle: You're the one who doesn't get it, Cozy. Friendship is powerful, but power isn't why you make friends. I'm sorry I couldn't teach you that. Gallus: Well, you taught us. Silverstream: You can't let one bad apple make you think you failed. Sandbar: And we never could've stopped her if we hadn't learned what you taught us about friendship. ( ( Cozy Glow: Honesty? Loyalty? Generosity? Blah-blah-blah! I can make more friends without using any of them! And if I can't do it here, I'll do it somewhere else! ( ( Patty Peppermint: Yeah... I don't think so! ( ( ( Cannot fight, but to resist (Back in Ninjago, the Ninja continue to try to chain the Colossus down.) Zane: He's too considerable to take down. ( Kai: And he's got good reflexes! ( (Kai falls and lands on Jay's Dragon.) Cole: Guys, I'm nearly out of chain. Jay: Me too. Kai: Even if we had more, it's not thick enough to stop it. Zane: Then perhaps next time we should use thicker chains. Cole: There ain't gonna be a next time! Jay: And Zane's the smart one. Kai: No, he's onto something. Look at all that chain. If we can use it, we could lock it down. Cole: And who of us is stupid enough to jump on that thing? Kai: Cole, say no more. (He jumps on the Colossus.) ( ( ( Cole: That's my last one. (uses the chain) Make it count! ( ( (Lloyd dodges one of the Overlord's attacks.) ( ( Princess Celestia: That's enough, Overlord. ( ( The Overlord: Look who's back. Princess Luna: ???? The Overlord: You know, Equestria was doing just fine without you four. Princess Luna: ???? The Overlord: Get this straight. You four aren't needed anymore. I'm the ruler of both Ninjago and Equestria. Now and forever. Princess Celestia: Over our dead bodies. Give us one reason not to say goodbye right now. The Overlord: I'll give you two. You want to see Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Wu again after all your time in the First Realm, and you care about them and miss them. (The alicorns pause, holding back their emotions.) The Overlord: Ah, your emotions. You can't get rid of them. It's hard to think, isn't it? ( Lloyd: This isn't what my grandfather wanted Ninjago to be. He left his world to make a better place. He fought to restore the balance! ( The Overlord: Ninjago and Equestria aren't built on balance! They're built on... (slices a pillar) Power! And controlled by he who possesses it! (Lloyd knocks the Dragonbone Blade off the Overlord's hands and switches his sword for it.) ( ( ( Lloyd: No matter what you've done, or what you've become, I have to believe this isn't you. You can change! The Overlord: Youthful ignorance! ( ( The Overlord: People don't change. They only reveal who they truly are! ( ( Lloyd: You're wrong! ( ( ( The Overlord: Get up and fight me. ( ( The Overlord: Get up! Fight me! ( Lloyd: No, it's the fight that fuels you. We cannot fight you. ( ( Lloyd: But we can resist you. ( ( Kai: Keep distracting it! ( ( ( ( Lloyd: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. The Overlord: Stop saying that! ( ( Princess Luna: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. ( ( ( Princess Celestia: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. (The Overlord notices his powers starting to weaken.) ( ( ( Jay: It's working! Get off of there, Kai! ( ( ( Cole: It's breaking free! Zane: It is weakened. Cole: It didn't fall hard enough. Kai: Oh, come on! ( ( ( Wu: Maybe I can offer some metal! ( ( Nya: I hope you didn't think we forgot about you. Kai: Hey! ( ( Misako: Tie it down! ( ( Cole: Here we go again. The bigger they are... Zane: ...the harder they fall. (The Colossus falls.) ( Lloyd: We cannot fight you, but we can resist you. ( ( ( The Overlord: My power...where is it? ( ( ( Skylor: What happened? Kai: We won. A time to celebrate ( The Overlord: You still have to finish it. ( ( Princess Celestia: It's over. ( The Overlord: It's not over, but when they come, it will be. My power, it was the only thing that could battle back the darkness from devouring us all, but you took that away, and now everything will be gone. Princess Luna: Who will come? The Overlord: (gets up) You'll see. And when they come, nothing will be left. ( ( ( Police Commissioner: Well, I hope you scum took care of Kryptarium. I know some cells that have opened up. ( Twilight Sparkle: Do you have room for one more? ( Kai: Your majesties! Lloyd! ( ( Jay: Man! I can't believe it! Oh, yeah! Nya: Lloyd's power is back! Jay: And the Overlord's power is gone. The balance is restored. Police Commissioner: Thank you, Ninja, for saving Ninjago. Again. ( ( ( The Overlord: They will come. ( ( ( Kai: Just another day in Ninjago. I wonder what tomorrow holds? ( ( ( Chancellor Neighsay: sighs I'm glad you're back in charge of the School of Friendship, Princess. ( Chancellor Neighsay: It's clear to me now that there is nopony better suited for the job. ( ( ( Spike: belching Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Silverstream: Hi, Headmare Twilight! We're just practicing for graduation! Spike: belching Twilight Sparkle: Graduation? Gallus: Now that we've saved Equestria, we figure we're done with school. Twilight Sparkle and Chancellor Neighsay: laugh Twilight Sparkle: Saving Equestria is nice, but I'm afraid it'll take more than one semester to learn all there is to know about friendship. Spike: belches Told ya. Young Six: Awwww... Chancellor Neighsay: Your headmare is right. I thought friendship was something only ponies should share with each other. But you all taught me how wrong I was. I suppose true friendship can take a lifetime to understand. Twilight Sparkle: If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school. ( ( ( Apple Bloom: yelps We held her off as long as we could! Scootaloo: But she locked us in this closet! Sweetie Belle: What happened?! Is everything all right?! Where's Cozy Glow?! All except Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh Twilight Sparkle: Everything worked out just fine. Princess Celestia: As for Cozy Glow, I can assure you — where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble. ( ( Jay: It holds a lot of work, Kai. (The Ninja clean up the Royal Palace.) Cole: We saved Ninjago. Can't we get a day off? Lloyd: We helped break it, we help rebuild it. Wu: Ninja! Trouble! (They see he is an old man again.) Come quick! Kai: Already? Jay: I'm still sore from our last adventure. (Wu leads them outside, where everyone is celebrating.) Music: Go! Police Commissioner: I already thanked you, but the people want to thank you also. ( ( ( ( The Fold: It's time for training and we're getting started. It's on, you know. And we wanna see you whip and shout it. We rock, you roll! They say, go slow. And everything just stands so still. We say go, go. We're ready for the fight, we know the drill. Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago… Post Credits: The Oni are truly coming ( ( (Lloyd finds Wu tending to the Firstbourne.) Lloyd: She has to leave? Wu: This isn't their realm. She'll come back when it's time. Right now, they need to return home. Thank you, my friend. Lloyd: The First Spinjitzu Master tried to make the perfect realm, and because of the Overlord, there may never be lasting peace. Wu: Our world isn't perfect. That doesn't mean we give up on it. Lloyd: Tell me, Master, back in the First Realm, did you see the Oni? Wu: They were all gone when we arrived. To where, I do not know. What concerns you, Master Lloyd? ( ( Lloyd: If the Overlord is right, I think they're coming. ( ( Cerberus: (whimpers) Lord Tirek: Of course it's boring here now! But at least you're not in a cage! ( ( Cozy Glow: Hey, neighbor. Wanna be friends? (